The Demi-Games
by Anubis08
Summary: In the nation of Panem, 24 demigods get picked each year to fight to the death on national TV. Follow Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Jesse through their journey into the arena. Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, and Pitch Perfect Crossover. Bechloe! Jaubrey! Disclaimer: We don't own PJO, WARNING: Chapter 4 contains materials that may trigger.
1. Introduction

Hey guys! This is my collab story with Rye! The next few chapters are written by myself. Hope you guys like it! Please give us feedback, it makes us better writers.

################# My SUPER INCREDIBLE Line Break ###############

Introduction

Nobody's Point Of View

164 years ago, the nation on the continent of North America collapse. Out of the ashes, a new country, Panama, was founded by the gods. The new country was overrun by Titans, awful, horrible, immortal being. The thirteen districts were blinded by greed promised by Titan and his followers and rebelled against the gods. The gods won the long, cold war. AS punishment, district 13 was destroyed. But still a greater punishment remained.

The DemiGames. Each year, every district must send one young male and female between the ages of twelve and eighteen. The selected, called tributes, were to fight to the death on national TV.

This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rebecca POV

I'm running through a field of grass. Someone is chasing after me. Then….

BEEP!

I wake up, screaming in shock. Once I realize I'm in my home in District 1, I relax.

I'm sorry, I'm the most informal. My name is Rebecca Mitchell, but everyone calls me Beca. I am the demigod daughter of Zeus. I live in District 1 and I am seventeen years old.

Because of my dear, loving father, I will have twenty slips of paper with my name on it in the Reaping Bowl to go along with the DemiGames. Most demigods would be jump at the chance to go, but I don't want to.

Oh, well. Time to get ready for the reaping.

^^^^^^^^^^^^MY AWESOME LINE BREAK^^^^^^^^^^^

Chloe POV

PLUNK! The fish goes as I drop it into my bucket. I hate doing this to my brothers, but if the gods (besides Poseiden) don't eat, we all suffer.

Whoops, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Chloe Beale, daughter of Posiden. I am eighteen years old and I live in District 4.

One more year, I think to myself. One more year until my name is out of that bloody bowl. This year my name is entered in the the Reaping Bowl fifty times, because I have to apply for tesserae.

My family is very poor. My mother works all day and my younger brother is deathly ill. Of course, Father (cue thunder) is in Olympus, living like a king.

Whatever, I have to get ready for my possible death.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& AWWWWW YEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! &&&&&&&&&&&&

I hope you guys liked it. Review and subscribe!

Question of the Day: If you guys had to go into the Hunger Games, what weapon would you use.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: District One

Beca POV

Once I got dressed, I walk down the square, where my father was sitting with Jesse Owens, the mentor and costume designer for District 1, not to mention my best friend. He was from District Ten, a son of Ares. He was picked for the games, but his brother went in for him and died. Jesse was never the same. He was determined to keep people, especially his friends, alive in the arena.

I sit at the front of the group, being one of the oldest. Once all the demigods were in the square, my Father stood up and walked to the microphone.

"Sons and daughters welcome. You all have the honor of representing me in the 64th annual DemiGames! Let's pick our tributes! Boys first," he said. Figures, Father would pick his boys first. They're his pride and joy.

He placed his hand in the bowl and pulled out a name. he then went to the microphone.

"Peter Johnson!" his loud voice boomed.

A boy, a couple years younger than me, walked up to the stage. He had shaggy blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and a smirk plastered on his face. He looks like he is strong, but not Hercules strong.

"Any volunteers?" Father's voice boomed. No one volunteered.

"Alright, then. Next to girls," he said, not sounding to eager. Love you too Father. (Thunder)

"Annaline Case." A younger girl, about two times smaller than Peter, walks up. She looks about twelve. She has curly black hair, but striking big blue eyes. She was crying.

"Any volunteers?" Father asked hopefully. If I were he, I wouldn't send her. She was too small.

I don't know what came over me, but my hand shoots up in the air.

"I volunteer!" I peacekeepers led me to the stage and lead Annaline down. I could've sworn I heard a mumbled thank you.

"What's your name girl," father boomed.

"Rebecca Mitchel," I say spitefully.

"Our tributes for the 64th annual DemiGames, Peter Johnson and Rebecca Mitchell!" He yells.

Peacekeepers usher us to the rooms where we talk to our family members for the last time. For me, it was just sitting here until the Peacekeepers came to get me. You see, my family is dead. My mother and brothers died in a fire ironic since the fire started with a bolt of lightning. It's like my Father wanted us dead. I've lived alone since I was twelve.

I didn't expect Annaline Chase to come in.

"Thank you for saving me," she says while looking at her feet.

"No problem. You shouldn't go into the arena. You're too young besides I don't have anything to lose," I say.

She hugs me and hands me a box. "Use this for your token."

"Oh, how sweet. It's a box," I say sarcastically.

"Open the box, silly," she replies. I open it and there's a blue lightning bolt necklace.

"Oh, wow. This is beautiful," I gasp.

"Yeah I know. It was a gift from my sister before she died in the arena two years ago. In the arena, say bolt into the hole in the back, okay?" she asks solemnly.

"Your time is up," the Peacekeeper walks in and grabs her.

While she is being dragged out, she screams, "Don't forget."

I decide then I would try to win this for her.

############ MY AWESOME LINE BREAK #####################

Hope you Americans had a great Thanksgiving. I know this story is kind of moving slow, but it will get better once break is over. Rye pointed out that Jessbrey was Jaubrey so sorry. I'm not the Pitch Perfect expert, she is. I'm just the person who can name the twelve Olympians and the other minor gods. I hope you guys liked it and please review.

Question: What would you take into the arena?


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I hope you guys all liked this! This chapter was written by Rylee, so a round of applause for her!

CLAP! On with the chapter!

Chapter 3: Reunited

Beca POV

The peacekeeper then drags me to the train. We travel District Two to watch their drawing. On the train, they have a music room. It is filled with instruments and mixing equipment. As soon as my eyes lay on that equipment, I run. Like my father, I run when things get though. I barely remember.

-My Freaking Acawesome Line Break-

_ "Beca, honey, come downstairs please," my mom pleads._

_ "One more minute please. I'm almost done with this mix," I shout. I quickly make the finishing touches on my mix and save it. I rush downstairs. My mom and dad are waiting for me._

_ "Rebecca we need to talk," my father, Zeus, states. I know this means trouble because he always calls me Beca not Rebecca._

_ "What's so important that you have to interrupt my mixing," I reply irritated. _

_ "I'm leaving." Just as fast as he said it he was gone leaving my mom and me speechless._

-My Freaking Acawesome Line Break-

I smile at the memory remembering how sassy I was, but quickly frown because I remember that's the day my father left and never looked back. There is a knock at my door.

"It's open," I say.

"Beca?" says an unknown voice. I turn to see the owner of the voice. It was my father.

"Go away," I shout with a shaky voice as I go to push him out of my room. I don't care that he's a Greek god or even my father. he was leaving.

"Beca, I want to make things right," he replies. He won't move so I continue to push harder and harder. Eventually I run out of strength. Tears are streaking down my face.

"Why?" I saw after I had given up on fighting him out of my room.

"Why, what Beca. Hmmm…what?" He says. "I can't have you made at me."

"Why is that? Because I am going into the arena and I'm probably going to die in there. You can't make it right. You left when I needed you the most," I reply with hurt evident in my voice. He doesn't interrupt so I continue. "You left and never looked back. There was never a phone call or even a letter. You can't come running back into my life after that. Why did you leave mom and me?"

"I was becoming mortal," he said. "I love you to so much, too much. That is why I was becoming mortal, too much love."

"And that's just so bad right?" I shout at him.

"It is for a god," he replies but he sounds defeated. "I'm going to go and let you think about this conversation. You can find me in my room when you're ready to talk."

"Of course. You run when things get hard, you coward," I say while following him to the door. Not being completely satisfied, I scream, "Mom died!" Then I slam on his shocked face. I sink into my bed sobbing.

After I control my sobs, I go to the gym that I found earlier. I find a punching bag imagine my dad's face on it, and begin punching the living daylights out of it.

"Beca," says a familiar voice calls.

"Go away dad. I don't want to talk to you," I shout without looking at the owner of the voice.

"Beca, it's me, Jesse," He says. "What happened with you dad?"

"Nothing, just go away Jesse."

"No clearly something happened. So I'll sit here until you tell me."

"Fine." I stop punching the bag and explain. "He wants to just waltz back into my life like nothing happened. He didn't even know my mom died. Jesse, he wants to make amends because he thinks I'll die in the arena," I said with my voice breaking a little at the end of my big speech.

"That's horrible Becs, but you should let him."

"I knew you wouldn't understand. Go away Jesse," I say as I fight back tears. My best friend, of course likes my dad more than me.

"Fine, but Beca there's something I need to tell you and you better listen."

"Well what are you waiting for?" I say because honestly I can't wait for Jesse to leave.

"I'm in love with you. I know I suck at timing, but I really wanted you to know

"Jesse, I'm gay."

Sooo? What did you think? Tell us the comments below. As always, review and subscribe.

Question: If you're best friend told you he/she loved you, what would YOU do?

Answer in the comments. BYEEEE!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This is part two of the last chapter, so Rye wrote it. When I read this, I had a mini heart attack. And tommorow is Saint Nicholas Day! Yay! Christmas is in 20 days!

_MY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT LINE BREAK_

Chapter 4: Declaration of Love

Beca POV

"What? That's impossible," Jesse says.

"Jesse, I am gay. Get over it. You'll find someone much better than me," I say with confidence in my voice. I strode of to the door, but Jesse immediately stops me.

"Just hear me out, okay. Maybe this will change your mind. There will be nobody that's better for me than you," he says. I don't say anything so he takes my silence as a yes. He continues by saying, "Beca, I love the way your eyes look. How I can get lost in them without trying. I love the way you scrunch your face when you get mad or frustrated. I love the way you make me smile without trying. I love how you opened up to me even though you never wanted to, but my favorite thing about you as that you are you. You never feel the need to impress anyone."

"You done?" I ask. He nods so I say, "Jesse that is really sweet, but you can't change the fact that I'm gay. Whether you chose to get over it or not is up to you, but I will never think of you in that way."

"No I will not-"

"No you will because I could never love you like that."

"Is this because of your childhood. I knew it was screwed up, but I didn't think it affected you this much. Beca, I am nothing like your father and I will never leave your side." He tries to choke down sobs as I stop him yet another time.

"Jess, no. My childhood yes left me screwed up as heck, and yes it keeps me from loving people. But this," I say pointing between him and me, "Will never happen so move on with your life."

"Becs, no you will go out with me."

"Over my dead body!" His fist connects with my face and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground and he is undoing his belt buckle. I instantly start to fight him. I try anything from punching to biting. Finally when all else fails I speak up.

"Jesse, why are you doing this?" I say with my voice instantly cracking on the last part of my sentence.

"Because I want to show you how-" he instantly cuts off. He is staring at something or should I say someone.

"You WILL get off my daughter!" my Father says. When Jesse still doesn't move, my dad says, "NOW." My dad voice echoes through the entire room. Jesse redoes his belt buckle and scurries away. Before he can escape the room I slap him. He continues on his way out of the room until I speak up. I tell him that will talk later.

"Thank you daddy," I say causing my dad to grin. It was the first time in a while that I had ever called him that.

"Anytime sweetheart, anytime," he says. His voice is full of love and hope.

"Why were you coming to the gym?" I ask before he has a chance to leave.

"To come tell you that we are at District 2. So with that being said, go get ready to see the reaping. We will talk later about what I just saw, okay.

"Okay," I say as I pull my dad into a long overdue hug.

_MY LINE BREAK_

So? Leave us feedback. Subscribe please!

Question: What do you want for Christmas?

Answer in the comments below. We update this almost every day and we read your comments. BYEEE!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Guess who's writing this chapter? Me! I really honestly hope you guys like it. I spent about four days brainstorming ideas for this. See you after the chapter!

********************My Fantabulous Line Break**************************

Beca POV

I walked into the movie room with my father and sat down. I could feel the uncomfortable stares from Jesse. I let my ADHD take over. There were four chittering birds outside the left door, three people (my dad, Peter, and Jesse) behind me, and a table of different sweets in front of me.

Suddenly, Panem's national anthem rings out. On the TV we see a large group of kids, all really buff and tall.

Oh my god, I'm going to die.

######################## It's my linebreak I can cry if I want to ######################

Bumper POV

Today was the day. Reaping Day. The day I'm going to volunteer to win the Hunger Games. My father started the reaping with the speech about our punishment. Boring.

Several incredibly long minutes passed, but finally, it was time for the drawing.

"Ladies first," my father said, ever the gentleman. He placed his hand in the bowl and pulled a random name.

"Clove Beauxbatons!" his voice rings out. You'd think the god of the Underworld would have a little...umph to his voice. But no, Dad has to sound like a scared girl. Pathetic.

A girl walked proudly to the stage. She was about fourteen, with bright green eyes and waist length hair. She had a smirk on her face like she knew she was going win. Her eyes though, told a different story. She was staring worriedly at a boy with gold hair, baby blue eyes, and tan skin, like she was scared that he was going to get picked.

"Any volunteers?" no one said anything.

Alright then,next, the boys," Dad said, trying to move this along. I don't blame him.

"Bumper Morrel!" he said clearly into the microphone. Well, I guess I don't have to volunteer. I walked on stage.

"Any volunteers?" he asked. When no one volunteered, I saw Clove visibly relax.

"Here are your tributes for the 64th annual Demi Games! Clove Beauxbatons and Bumper Morrel!" he yelled.

The group of demi-gods cheered loudly as we were ushered into the rooms where we would talk to our loved ones for the last time.

No one I love is left. Okay, well she's still alive and everything, just I'm not allowed to see my mom.

She was chosen for the Games, but her sister went in and died for her. She drank away the pain from her sister's death and slept around. If she was really drunk, she would hit me.

Let's just say my dad stepped in.

Then there was a girl. Cassidy Krieken. We were fourteen when we met, but I fell in love with her and we were going to get married. Then, the accident happened.

One day, I was walking with her down the square, when a man grabbed us and pulled us to an alley. He knocked me unconsious and shot her. I didn't find out she was dead until I woke up in the hospital.

After sitting in the room for a half an hour, a peacekeeper ushered me to the train, where my dad, Clove, and a tall black haired woman stood.

"Bumper, this is Stacie. She is your mentor and costume designer. She's from District 7, a daughter of Aphrodite." my dad introduced. Clove scoffed.

After that we walked onto the train, where the District 1 tributes were.

############################ My Funny Line Break ########################

Sooooo? What did you think? Tell me, please give us feedback.

Question: Would you go into the Games for someone you love?

Answer in a comment. As always, please subscribe. BYEEEE!


End file.
